We Got Married YAOI?
by Ryuusei27
Summary: "Tentu saja. Asal kalian tau ya.. Setiap tahunnya jumlah fujoshi dan fudanshi di dunia itu terus bertambah. Jadi secara tidak langsung dengan adanya reality show ini, para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang tadinya bukan fans kalian atau tidak suka dengan kalian bisa menjadi fans berat kalian dalam sekejap." WonKyu/SiXian


**We Got Married YAOI**

**...**

_**Ting Tong..  
Ting Tong..**_

Bunyi bel yang terdengar berulang kali membuat Ryeowook yang sedang asyik memasak sarapan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ryeowook berjalan kearah pintu dorm, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

_**Cklek..**_

"Annyeong haseyo.." sapa seseorang

"Eh.. Manajer hyung, silahkan masuk." Ryeowook mempersilahkan orang yang ternyata adalah Manajer Super Junior untuk masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Ya Ryeowookkie.. Terimakasih," Ucap Manajer hyung sebelum memasuki dorm, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kemudian menyusul Manajer hyung setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci kebali pintu dorm.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Manajer hyung yang telah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah

"Mereka masih tidur." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan mereka sana." Ujar Manajer hyung.

"Heh? Aku tak mungkin menelantarkan masakanku, hyung sendiri saja yang membangunkan mereka. Lagipula semua member tidur di sini kok." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dan melipat tangan dada tanda penolakan.

Semalam para member Super Junior mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kesuksesan peluncuran single terbaru Super Junior-M '_Break Down'_, karena kelelahan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di dorm lantai 11 bahkan Zhoumi dan Henry pun ada.

"Tsk. Kau ini.." Manajer hyung menggerutu sambil menatap sebal Ryeowook yang kini telah melenggang pergi ke dapur.

"Haaah.." Manajer hyung menghela napas panjang sambil memikirkan cara yang mudah untuk membangunkan para member Super Junior. Tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian 'setan' telah terukir dengan 'indahnya' pada wajah Manajer hyung.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Dan..

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" teriak Manajer hyung dengan volume maksimal.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"UWAAAA!"  
Terdengar teriakan para member Super Junior disertai bunyi 'brak-bruk' berkali-kali.

"Dimana kebakarannya?!" tanya Shindong sambil memeluk beberapa kantong 'potato chips'.

"Iya, dimana kebakarannya?!" timpal Eunhyuk dengan wajah 'super' panik. Manajer hyung terkikik melihat reaksi para member Super Junior.

"Tidak ada kebakaran kok." Jawab Manajer hyung dengan santainya, "HAAAAH?!" para member Super Junior menatap Manajer hyung dengan tatapan –apa-apaan-kau?!-. Manajer hyung hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. ada apa hyung datang kemari?" tanya Donghae to the point.

"Ya.. hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari pimpinan manajemen." Jawab Manajer hyung seraya menyesap cappucino dihadapannya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Siwon dengan nada malas.

"Reality Show baru yang akan kalian bintangi," jawab Manajer hyung, para member bertatapan satu sama lain kemudian kembali menatap Manajer hyung.

"We Got Married YAOI." Lanjut Manajer hyung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

"Ohh- HAAAH?!" para member terbelalak dan kembali memulai aksi kagetnya begitu mendengar penuturan Manajer hyung.

"Wae?" tanya Manajer hyung.

"Kau bercanda kan hyung? Apa kata para fans dan orang-orang jika kami membintangi reality show macam itu?" ucap Kyuhyun gusar.

"Ckck. Justru itu bisa meningkatkan popularitas kalian dn membuat fans kalian bertambah." Ucap Manajer hyung dengan mimik serius.

"Apa iya? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Yesung masih tidak yakin, mengingat Manajer mereka adalah '_Tukang Bohong'._

"Tentu saja. Asal kalian tau ya.. Setiap tahunnya jumlah fujoshi dan fudanshi di dunia itu terus bertambah. Jadi secara tidak langsung dengan adanya reality show ini, para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang tadinya bukan fans kalian atau tidak suka dengan kalian bisa menjadi fans berat kalian dalam sekejap." Jelas Manajer hyungpanjang lebar

"Tenang saja, hanya 2 dari kalian yang akan jadi pasangan dalam reality show ini." Imbuh Manajer hyung. Para member terlihat mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Manajer hyung.

"Tapi hyung, siapa yang memilih 2 diantara kami untuk menjadi pasangan di reality show ini?" tanya Ryeowook, yang diikuti anggukan dari member lain.

"Yang menentukan adalah pimpinan manajemen dan produser dari acara ini." Jawab Manajer hyung.

"Sudah ya.. kurasa kalian sudah mengerti, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu." Ujar Manajer hyung, "Ya hyung, hati-hati dijalan.." ucap para member bersamaan.

.

.

.

Karena merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan akhirnya para member memutuskan untuk kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang kembali ke alam mimpi (read : tidur), ada yang menonton TV tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu, adapula yang memberi makan hewan peliharaannya.

_Namun terjadi keributan kecil diantara Duo WonKyu.._

"Isssh hyung aku kan duluan!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Enak saja! Aku duluan Kyu!" seru Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengalah sih hyung? Aku kan dongsaengmu!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal, "Terserah akulah!" sergah Siwon.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya seseorang yang mau tak mau membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh, "Yesung hyung, Choi menyebalkan ini tidak mau mengalah hyung," adu Kyuhyun pada orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

"Cih. Tadi kan aku duluan yang memegang _knop _pintunya." Siwon sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, dan memasang wajah garang.

"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja sih ,memang tidak ada kamar mandi lain hah?" tanya Yesung, "Kamar mandi yang satu lagi masih dipakai sama Mochi," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah mandi bersama saja sana!"

_**Gotcha!**_Ucapan bodoh Yesung berhasil membuat _Duo WonKyu_ bertambah emosi, mereka menatap Yesung seakan-akan Yesung adalah tersangka yang akan di jatuhi hukuman mati.

"E-eh aku ha-nya bercanda k-kok hehe.."

"KIM JONG WON.. Kau minta dikuliti atau dibakar hidup-hidup hah?!"  
Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran diantara Kyuhyun dan Yesung, Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Ia malah mengambil kesempatan untuk mandi. Tak taukah dia kemurkaan dari sang _magnae_ yang akan menghampirinya..

** _TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please ^_^**


End file.
